Demon Dragon
by LeBow03
Summary: This story follows the tale of Lucem and his adventures. Come along as he works with your favorite Fairy Tail wizards, and tries to comfront his dark past. OC. Follows close to canon.


This story is my first one for Fairy Tail. I noticed that there aren't a whole lot of OC stories, so I thought I'd cook one up. Please enjoy and let me know what you think. Now on to the main event.

**Demon Dragon**

It was a dark and rainy day in Fiore, and for Mirajane, the scene matched her mood perfectly. Everything in her life had been taken away from her, her parents, her home, everything. All she had now were her two siblings, Lisanna and Elfman. They were her whole world, all she had left, and she swore she would do anything to protect them. But she was failing. If not for her, they could have stayed in their family's home. They could have found a way to make their life work. But now they were nothing but wanderers. If only she hadn't been cursed.

"Mira-nee." The voice of her younger sister pulled Mirajane out of her dark thought and back into the real world. She looked down at the littlest of the three and managed a small smile. "I'm hungry." Lisanna said making Mirajane's smile dwindle.

She was hungry too. Hell they were always hungry. In each town they passed they begged for food or coin so they could eat. But it wasn't always enough. Mirajane rarely ate so the younger two could. She hadn't eaten in almost two days now, and each step made the pain she felt in her stomach worse.

"I know, we'll find someplace soon. I promise." Mirajane said forcing the smile back onto her face. Lisanna, however, didn't smile; she could see the pain in her sisters face. She also knew it had been a long time since her darling sister had eaten, and she was getting worried.

Mirajane saw her sister nod and faced once again towards their destination, wherever that may be. They had been walking for a long time now, and they were all exhausted. If they didn't find a town soon, Mirajane was afraid they might not make it.

"What was that?" Elfman said making Mirajane look around frantically for what he was talking about, but she couldn't see or hear anything.

"What is it?" Mirajane asked as she felt Lisanna's hand creep into her own.

"I heard it too." The youngest said getting as close to her sister as possible.

Mirajane listened intently for several minutes wondering what it was her siblings were hearing. Then she heard it, and it was right behind them. She turned quickly on her heel and came face to face with an enormous, ape-like, monster.

"Well look what I stumbled upon." The creature laughed. "Three little snacks for me."

Quickly the three siblings backed away from the unknown creature and Lisanna hid behind Mirajane. None of them could react as the monster quickly reached out and swept up Mirajane. Lisanna tried to hold on, but she couldn't do anything against the overwhelming strength of the beast.

"Let her go!" Lisanna screamed as tears were already running down her face.

"Calm down little morsel, you'll be next." The creature laughed once more before he opened his mouth and brought Mirajane up to be eaten.

"Mira-nee!" Elfman shouted as he stood in place trembling. The creature laughed heartily as Mirajane inched ever closer the death.

"Open the seals: Attack and speed!" A voice shouted from the distance, and in a flash, a boy not much older than the siblings, came running out and gave a hard blow to the monsters stomach.

The creature coughed hard as the wind was knocked out of him, and instinctively, dropped Mirajane. The mysterious boy moved quickly and caught the oldest sibling. For a second the twos eyes met and a smile crossed the boys face. Then, he looked down at her right arm and noticed its form. He frowned slightly,

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned. Mirajane was quick to recover her cursed arm and blushed slightly.

"I'm fine." She said softly trying to not make eye contact. However, she did notice that the boy was smiling once again. As quickly glanced up, she noticed the boys long black hair that perfectly framed his face. His eyes had a strange yellow, but somehow calming glow to them. Overall, his facial features were flawless. In a moment, he gently put her down, and her siblings were quickly at her side. She spared another glance at her savior and noticed his loss fitting black robes with long sleeves. They were cut off in the middle by a belt and you could barely see the grey pants he wore underneath. He started to pull his arms out of the sleeves and the top half of his robe fell to expose his chest. On his chest, she noticed several strange markings that were tattooed onto his flesh. She thought it strange that a boy so young would any tattoos.

"You three stay back. I'll handle this." The boy said as he quickly went through a series of hand movements and chanted something they couldn't understand. They looked to the creature and saw that it had recovered and was growling menacingly.

"You brat I'll kill you for that!" the creature shouted as came charging at them. However, the mysterious boy look completely calm as he continued the hand movements and chanting.

"Look out!" Mirajane shouted as the creature came barling towards her rescuer. Then the boy stopped his movements and put his hand to his chest.

"Seal break: Open the of seal of hades!" The boy shouted and in an instant there was an explosion of power and the creature was sent hurtling backwards. It barely managed to gain its footing as the explosion of magical energy was quite large.

"Now it's over." The boys voice came through cold and calm, it sent a shiver down Mirajane's spine. She kept trying to see the boy within the smoke, but she only saw a glimpse and her eyes widened. The boy looked like a demon. Black scales covered his arms were his tattoos had once been. His teeth and nails had elongated, and his eyes seemed to glow brighter then before.

"He's…" Elfman started but cut short in surprise. Mirajane just nodded her head with wide eyes and an agape mouth.

"He's like me." Mirajane breathed out as she continued to watch the boy with interest. But then suddenly he disappeared.

"Where…" Elfman once again started but was cut short when they heard the beast howl out in pain. Sure enough there the boy was giving another strong hit to the monster. First with another punch to the stomach, then he spun around and gave a strong kick to its jaw. The creature was sent reeling. But the boy wasn't going to let him get too far. He jumped up high and flipped over the creature's head. Then. He laid another kick into its back.

All three of the Strauss kids were left speechless. Never in there lives had they seen someone like this boy. He was able to take on a creature three times his size with ease. Mirajane slowly looked down at her once thought cursed arm. 'Am I like him? Could I be that strong and protect Lisanna and Elfman?' she thought. The boy yelling quickly drew her from her thoughts.

"Dragon Slayer Magic: Roar of the Demon Dragon!" And suddenly a whirlwind of magic came out of the boy's mouth. It was black as the night and all three siblings could feel the raw power in the attack. They were amazed and dazzled as the beast that had nearly eaten Mirajane fell heavily to the ground broken and beaten.

The boy was already back to his original form when the three saw him standing in the now small clearing created by his attack. He was panting heavily and had a few scrapes and bruises from the creatures counter attacks. He put his sleaves back on but it was somewhat torn and his chest was still exposed.

He walked closer to the three siblings, and at a first glance they all looked on the verge of death. They all had dark rings around their eyes and their skin was very pale.

"You three okay?" he asked in between breaths that he couldn't quite catch. They all nodded and he put his hands behind his head. "So what are you doing out here anyways? This forest isn't safe with the Vulcans around."

"Vulcans?" Lisanna asked with the cock of her head that made the boy chuckle. He pointed towards the beast he had just beaten.

"Those ugly things." He said still chuckling softly. "Anyways if you want I can take the three of you back to your house. Wouldn't want anymore of those gross bastards sneaking up on you."

With that all three siblings looked away. The boy stood there puzzled scratching the back of his head. 'Was it something I said?' he thought.

"We don't have a home." Mirajane said making the boy look on with interest. His eyes went wide and he leaned in closer to the three.

"What?! But you're even younger than me!" He shouted startling the three and putting Mirajane on the defensive.

"Hey not by that much!" She yelled back.

"Yeah okay. Whatever you say squirt." The boy said while patting her condescendingly on the head. But, Mirajane swatted it away with her right arm. In an instant the boy grabbed her cursed arm.

"Hey let go!" Mirajane shouted while trying to pull her arm out of the iron grasp of the boy. He seemed to be examining the arm for a while before his eyes widened.

"This is interesting." He said simply as he touched several different spots on her arm. "It is definitely magic based but I've never seen it before." He continued before he let go of her arm and she quickly tucked it under her cloak.

"What do you mean magic based?" Lisanna asked the question all three of them were thinking. The boy still seemed lost in thought before he looked up at the smallest girl.

"Well it's magic." He said plainly feeling it was a good enough explanation. "Though I'm not sure what kind it is." He admitted putting a somber look on Mirajane's face.

"It's a curse." The oldest said with her eyes downcast. The boy however started to think again before he seemed to come to whatever conclusion he was looking for.

"No… it's not a curse. It's definitely your magic." He said making the Strauss's eyes widen. Though they still weren't entirely sure what the boy meant, or what it was, they were happy to hear someone say it wasn't a curse. "Well anyways I'm sure Master Makarov could tell you what it is." With that the boy turned away and started walking, leaving three very confused kids behind him. It took him a few miuntes to realize they weren't there and turned around to face them. "Well you coming or what?"

All three of them were still just as confused, but started to walk towards the boy, and they began walking towards whatever destination the boy was taking them to. It was once again little Lisanna that asked the question on everyone's mind.

"So who are you anyways?" she asked making the boy scratch the back of his head sheepishly.

"Opps I guess I forgot that didn't I." he started. Then he opened his robe and exposed the intricate designs of his tattoo. In particular he pointed to the centerpiece on the middle of his chest. It almost looked like a bird. "Name's Lucem, and I am a Fairy Tail wizard!"

End Prologue

Sorry this is so short but I just wanted to set the scene. I'll update ASAP so stay tuned and keep checking in. Don't forget to let me know what you think. All feedback is good feedback. Well until next time, so long!


End file.
